The Hole
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Four Teens go to an old bunker for some fun but unknown to them they are locked in by someone a psyco but is the enemy someone on the inside or outside. Love can make a person do crazy things. MaxRay TysonKai! Rating may change!


Punker: I don't think anyone is going to like this fic. What do you think Kai-kun?

Kai: You just watched The Hole and now you're writing a fic about it using ...us right?

Punker: Hai!

Tyson: Is she writing again?

Kai: (Twitch British ascent) What the Bloody hell do you think?

Tyson :(Ignored) Kai? Punker? Oh well in advance Punker doesn't own whatever the hell she is about to write something about a Hole? (Twitch) Not that Hole?

Punker: Hehe... Don't you love me?

Title: The Hole

Chapter: One

Who is playing who…..?

KaiMike

Ray Geoffrey sounds the Jeffery

MaxFrankie

TysonLiz

KennyMartian

Warnings: Lots of cursing and bad stuff if you've seen The Hole you know what I mean. Oh yeah I am making up a bunch of the names I can remember any of them any way. Characters will be OOC but I will try to keep them close sorry! Enjoy!

"So Doc when can I go home?" asked a young 16 year old boy sitting in a blue chair next to a window. He smiled at the young woman as she set up the tape recorder.

"As soon as you're able to tell me what happened down there. Okay Tyson?" Doctor Maria Lang said sitting down facing the smiling boy. "Alright start at the beginning tell me what happen to your friends, Kai, Max and Ray and how you all got to be in the Hole." she said pressing play.

"Okay I'll start at the very beginning, At Marcus Lane High you have to be cool, hot, and thin. If your not then your wall paper to everyone around you, like me. But I had a best friend his name was Kenny or the Chief everyone called him the Chief. He was a greedy bastard he used the rich popular kids to get money or whatever he wanted. Life seemed to be a game to him. "

"He well knew I had a crush one the Russian boy that had come to our school, His name was Kai Hiwatari. When I looked at him it felt like looking at the face of an angel" Tyson blushed and stopped.

The doctor smiled encouragingly and urged him on; "Come on now Tyson your doing excellent" she said starting the tape again. Tyson took a deep breath before continuing, "I was out on the field watching him play football with the other guys" Tyson paused and looked away. "Then his best friend Ray ran up and tackled him after he threw away the ball."

Tyson sighed, "I was so afraid he wasn't going to get up I was chanting softly to myself, Please be okay please be okay' and Come on get up. You know, and then he came up to me."

"Oh my God Tyson not you to" said Kenny laughing softly. Tyson blushed, "So what if I am?" he asked turning away from Kenny. "Oh come on he just broke up with that model Amber and the whole school is gone Blond literally it's now full of Amber look alikes."

Tyson just stared at him and lightly rolled his eyes. "Come on now you don't even know him I bet he's not even that great" Kenny said as Tyson shook his head. "So what are you saying?" Kenny blushed. "How 'bout me?" Tyson laughed and covered his mouth slightly.

"You?" Tyson stopped himself from laughing. "You're more like a gay friend than a boy friend" laughed Tyson walking away. "But you're- I'm not Gay I was fooling you!" Kenny called after Tyson as he retreated.

Just as he shouted out those words a group of runners ran by. "Yeah right' they laughed when Kenny said he wasn't gay. Tyson had to run away so he didn't fall down from laughing.

Later that night…..

"Damn it what did I do wrong?" Tyson asked himself in the mirror as he starred at his towel wrapped hair. He left the bathroom and made his way down the hall before knocking a semi friend's door.

"Max can I talk to you I think I messed it up?" Tyson said shyly as the girls in Maxes room started to laugh. "Shut up" said Max. "Papers don't write themselves now do they?" When he said this they all shut up.

Once in the bathroom Max undid the towel wrapped in Tyson's now Blond hair. Max took one look a t it and began rubbing something in it. "What is that?" asked Tyson keeping his head low to the faucet.

"Moistening conditioner" he answered. "What the hell did you use?" he asked rubbing it in more. "Peroxide" Tyson answered. Max didn't seem too surprised. "From where?" he asked. "The Science Lab" he replied softly.

Max rinsed off his hands and said, "Let that soak for twenty minutes then wash it out it should be good" he turned to leave. "Max I know you don't have to be too nice so thanks" Tyson thanked him.

Max winked, "No problem but I don't think changing how you look will attract his attention." And he turned and left.

The next day Tyson went down stairs his newly blond hair done back in to a simple braid earning him whistles from all sides. He went into the cafeteria and walked around by Kai's table but he didn't even notice.

"He didn't even notice my hair Doc, how do you not notice a change like that Blue to Blond?" Tyson asked stopping his story looking at the doctor. "I don't know?" she responded.

"Oh yeah where was I?" asked Tyson out loud. "Oh yeah, because I was so heartbroken I went to see my so called consular Kenny."

"Kenny he didn't even notice" whined Tyson turning on to his side. "I'm telling you Tyson he's not that great" Kenny repeated. "But I love him I love him so much Kenny I feel like I'm dying inside but you wouldn't understand" Tyson said curling up into a little ball.

Kenny leaned over Tyson with a sad expression, "Yes I do know and I can help you." He said. Tyson sat up quickly, "Really you can?" he asked excitedly. "You know that stupid trip to Whales tomorrow?" Kenny asked. Tyson nodded. "Well some of my clients don't want to go so you just leave everything to me. Alright?"

He said and all Tyson could was nod.

"So you've all come?" said Kenny. "This meeting is never to be spoken of again correct?" he said. The three around him nodded. "Some can you get us out of the stupid fucking trip or not?" asked Ray leaning up against the wall next to Max who was sitting on the stair next to his feet. Kai was leaning on the rail listening to the teen.

"Well we've agreed on the price and so here are your maps what time you meet me and you pay upon delivery" he said quickly. The three nodded again. "But there is only one condition I am adding one to your group, a kindred spirit" he said with a sly grin.

"What about the whole school and parents not finding out about this?" asked Max? "Yeah" said Kai.

"Well" started Kenny. "Its simple really all I have to do is alter the papers. The school thinks you went home and your parents think you went on the trip." Kenny said standing up making his way up the stairs.

"That's fuckin' brilliant" said Max to Ray who nodded. "That's why he's the one I got. Hey Kai are you going with us or to Whales?" Asked Ray to the boy studying the map.

He got up with out a word. "To the Hole it is" he said holding up his map written above it in big bold black letters it said THE HOLE.

"And so you all skipped the trip and went to the Hole correct?" asked the Doctor starring at Tyson as he gazed out the window. "Yes" the answer was icy and cold. "The next morning we all met in the woods in the place Kenny said to be I was late I remember Ray saying nice way to be late and Kai laughed.

"So where the fuck is it Kenny I am not paying to sit on tree trunks for three days" said Ray as Max hit his leg. "Be nice" he said. "You are really are idiots" he said. "It's right in front of you" Kenny finished reaching down opening a heavy old metal door in the side of a rock.

"It's an old bomb shelter from the last world war." Ray looked inside "Nice job Kenny" he said slapping a wad of cash into his open hand and jumped into the dark opening Kai looked around next then also paid Kenny.

"It looks fun!' said Kai coolly going in next. 'Come on Maxie!" yelled Ray sticking his head back out. "Fuck that hell no it's dark and ….. fine… here" he paid Kenny then went in next.

"Thank you sp much Kenny, Do you think he'll fall in love with me?" Tyson asked and Kenny shrugged. "Don't know, have fun" he smiled an unnatural smile as he watched Tyson get in and throw his bag down. 'Lights are to the left" Kenny called. "Got them' yelled Kai turning on the lights.

"We all got a good look at the place the ohhh's and ahhhh's echoed off the walls as Kenny shut the door he told us to 'Enjoy'" laughed Tyson bitterly. "Fucking sadist bastard "he said glaring at a tree outside the window.

"None of us heard the loud click that followed him shutting the door" Tyson said looking up with a soft look in his eyes. "Then the real fun began." A soft laugh escaped his lips as the doctor sat listening closely and quietly.

Hehe chapter one is done!

The rating is probably going to go up in future chapters so be ready for it only because of the cussing so don't worry about it oh yes Max/Ray Ty/Kai are the parings but the story gets weird … you just have to wait and find out what happens.


End file.
